bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni Binaggio
Giovanni Binaggio (Binaggio Giovanni) is the 1st Bishop of the Scacco Matto. He is believed to be related to Charles Binaggio, who was the Godfather of the Kansas City Mafia. With this, Charles took over the police for of Kansas giving him power. Appearance Giovanni wears a formal black suit with a red undershirt, with a black tie to match. He had messy white hair and iron colored eyes. He is about 6 foot 5 and sometimes wears his black jacket drapped over his shoulder. He carries a Pump-action Shotgun which is black in color with a silver grip. His mark is a tattoo of a cross hair on his palm. Personality Giovanni is a strict and noticeble fellow. He has a outgoing persona and isn't above killing others for no reason. He is regarded as an expert extortionist. Most of his squadmen are terrified of him. He does however have a close friendship with Tresca Soleri and the two often conversate and play chess. He, like other Division bosses would risk their life for their family despite Giovanni's being scared of him. Biography Giovanni was once the son of a Corner Store owner. The Mafia got wind of the hidden basement that his father had in the store, and hassled him for the space. They jumped Giovanni and his father gave in, making their masement a Mafia spot. Giovanni saw the goings on of these Mafia and hated it with a lust. Oneday, when spying on them he was caught and they brutally attacked him. He was hospitalized for a year because they broken his legs, arms and back causing him to need rehab. Surprisingly, in only 9 months he was walking porperly and focused on fighting and training. Now 15, he went down to his fathers basement and angered the Mafia once again. In anger, he picked a pump-action Shotgun of of a box and sprayed them down. He placed his foot on the head of the once who broke his back and fired straigth down. He grew dark after this and ran away from home. He was confronted by the Leader of the Scacco Matto who wanted him for his killing intent. He agreed joingly. Abilities Inseguire (lit. Tracking)- Giovanni uses this ability to search out his enemies and allies. By sending a reiatsu pulse outward, he can map out anybody in the surronding area. He is skilled enough to place a mental marker on that location being able to move to a place where somebody is with ease and no fear of being detected. Preghiera (lit. Prayer)- He has sealed multiple Spirits within his Mentarme and seems to seal them within the barrel of his Shotgun. Once before he was defeated and the spirits were released, but he managed to seal newer one's pleasing the Leader. Scheletro (lit. Skeleton)- Gio's Scheletro is quite strong and can hold back Zanpakuto with ease. He has even survived a bullet with his Scheletro. He focuses more on defense and offense than strategy, making him quite the Juggernaut. Traversa (lit. Beam)- Giovanni's Traversa is a light azure wit a white outline. He fires it from his Shotgun and can fire multiple shots at once. He does not uses bullets but simply flows reiatsu into the barrel. Firearm Expert- He is extremly skilled with his Pump-Action Shotgun, and other firearms as well. He has years of training with his shotgun and can go as far as two one hand it (Yeah... One hand a Pump Action Shotgun, he's that good). Mentarme Giovanni's Mentarme is called Unasparo (lit. Oneshot) and is sealed as a Pump Action Shotgun. It is entirly black with a silver grip to increase its range and accuaracy. The release command is Raggio Abbassso (lit. Spray Down). Abitiamo- When released, Unasparo keeps its shotgun form, excpet with a fancy design and multiple carvings along its body. Giovanni also gains a spiraling plant like tattoo along his cheek around his eye that constantly glows a timid azure. Abitiamo Abilities Rapido Fuoco (lit. Rapid Fire)- Giovanni will aim Unasparo upward and hold down the trigget, Traversa will constantly fire out and strike the target full power. He must first pull back the pump before firing. Grande Esplosione (lit. Big Blast)- Giovanni will take a sturdy stance and hold the Shotgun with two hands, he will pull the triger releasing a thick beam of Traversa that will rip right through the target. Sciogliere- Sciogliere Unknown Trivia * He is the third in command of the Scacco Matto and the right hand man to the Leader